zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace Flynn
Candace Gertrude Flynn is the lead female character of Disney’s television series Phineas and Ferb, although she can sometimes be the anti-heroine. She is the eldest child of the Flynn-Fletcher household; the 15-year old sister of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Her time is usually occupied by attempting to get her brother and stepbrother in trouble with her mother, Linda, for their daily activities, which she disapproves of, but by the time Linda arrives to see what they are doing, they always look perfectly innocent and normal. She also chats with her best friend Stacy Hirano on her cell phone most of the time and acts much like a stereotypical teenager when not trying to stop her brothers’ antics. Candace is voiced by Ashley Tisdale, who is also known for her roles as Maddie Fitzpatrick on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and Sharpay in the High School Musical series. Biography Early life Candace was born on the eleventh of July, fifteen years ago in Danville to Linda Flynn and an unnamed father. Sometime in the 1990s, Candace was introduced to a children's television show named Ducky Momo, for which she'd developed an obsession. Her brother Phineas was born a few years later. This brought an end to the loneliness Candace had borne as a child. She has since come to share a varying, yet enduring relationship with her younger brother. In the song “Ducky Momo is My Friend”, it is revealed that Candace was very lonely before Phineas was born, since she was an only child at the time. When she was a child, her mother Linda Flynn married Lawrence Fletcher, a British man, whom she had first fallen in love with at a Love Handel concert. Subsequently, she and Phineas were joined by Lawrence’s son, Ferb, who develops a brother and best friend relationship with Phineas. Candace grew up knowing Lawrence as her father and until now calls him ‘Dad.’ In the third grade, she, along with Stacy shared an obsession over a boy named Billy Clark. He is only mentioned and never seen. At her fifth-grade graduation, Linda embarrassed her by bringing an inflatable plaything of some sort, as brought up by Candace in. Middle School In Middle School, Candace falls in love with a boy at her school named Jeremy after he speaks to her the first time in 7th grade (June 3) and bumps into her in the hallway (May 6). Her crush becomes something of an obsession, and over the years she begins to watch him, and marks tiny things (such as him squirting milk out of his nose due to extensive laughing on April 3) on a calender as “special moments.” She, as well as Stacy, had a crush on a boy named Billy Clarke. He has never been shown and Candace only talked about him once. She later moved on to Jeremy. Teenage Years Phineas and Ferb's ideas began to become a bigger thorn in Candace’s side when she entered her teens. However, lately, Candace has been beginning to participate in Phineas and Ferb’s inventions, and has actually enjoyed and benefited from them several times. Candace auditioned for Super American Pop Teen Idol Star. As the 100th contestant to perform on stage, she won the right to sing with PFT, which turns out to be Phineas and the Ferb-Tones. However, Candace refuses to sing because she does not want to participate in her brother's plans. When PFT goes on their city tour, Candace loses her audition to a musical blender. Jeremy gives her some advice to just sing, so when PFT gives their final performance, Candace sings with them. Afterwards, she realizes that her brothers were not a nuisance after all before Phineas announces that the band was retiring. Candace was one of the world’s first time travelers, due to the fact that she interferes with Phineas and Ferb’s schemes, then, in the past, she also draws small signs of her obsession with Jeremy, (she writes “C+J” in the mud). Candace went out to space when she accidentally entered Phineas and Ferb's rocket. Phineas and Ferb decided to retrieve her, and successfully, they did. They eventually ran out of fuel, causing Phineas and Ferb to stop by a milkshake bar, which turns out to be the star their father had bought for them. When the trio got home, the rocket blasts off into space, leaving Candace dumbfounded. Candace was hired as a life guard at Lake Nose, where she started mistaking innocent objects to be the Lake Nose monster. She was fired due to this. However, when Nosebud was rushing towards the captain, Bob Webber, Candace pushed him out of the way. Mr. Webber asked Candace if she wanted her job back, and she replied by snapping and saying “Okay!” Candacе developed an affection for Bango-Ru toys, and created her own doll online, which turned out to be a mix of a cow and a frog. Displeased with the look of her creation, she discarded it in favor of Meap, a cute alien Phineas and Ferb discovered, and used him as her Bango-Ru when she and Stacy went to the Bango-Ru convention. Candace eventually met Mandy, a visiting relative of the Flynn’s neighbors. The two bonded briefly, but became competitive when Mandy asserted that her brothers’ projects were far more impressive (and annoying) than those of Phineas and Ferb. Seeking to one-up Mandy, Candace insisted that her brothers build an amazing backyard fort. Their fort quickly silenced Mandy. At a pool party thrown by Jeremy, Candace found out that an adventurous Australian girl was capturing Jeremy’s attention. Candace tried everything to get Jeremy to notice her, which eventually happened when Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s schemes interfered with the pool party. However, the girl turned out to be Jeremy’s cousin, Nicolette and her “adventures” had only been in a video game. Candace went on a game show made by Phineas and Ferb after learning about Jeremy starring in a TV commercial. Jeremy and Coltrane eventually saw her on the game show and after it ended, Jeremy came by to congratulate her and told her she was on a whole new level. She eventually found out Jeremy was only a foot model in the commercial, but complimented him, saying he had “hunky ankles.” Candace tries to bust her brother by acting as a super-villain called “Dangiraffe” with the help of Khaka Peu Peu. In Hawaii, she tries to relax and not going to bust her brother but letting the hotel manager do it for her. The next day she was suffering from “bad luck” form an amulet that her brother help her getting rid of it to the volcano. While visiting Grandpa Clyde and Grandma Betty Jo, she met Glenda Wilkins that help her and decide to “give up” busting her brother. While riding on a train to Gearheart Summit, she help get the train to the summit by dismantling the train and using a fuel to the boiler. Candace tries to be two places at from the Library and The Johnson Family Picnic by Phineas and Ferb’s running shoes that unaware that it was an unstable prototype that having a hard time stopping and slowing down. Adult Years When Phineas and Ferb travel to the future, they see Future Candace. She has three children Amanda, Xavier and Fred. 20 years has done her a world of good personality wise, as she is no longer obsessed with busting her brothers. Whether this is because she just gave up at one point or because they came to an understanding is unknown. When she meets her past self she actually wonders if she really used to be so crazy. Alternate Reality When Phineas and Ferb show up in the future, Future Candace was still intent on busting them. But when she fails to get mom to them, the person who invented the time machine, Xavier Onassis shows up, and when he learns that the future has corn dogs, he decides to stay, leaving the time machine for Future Candace's use. She travels back to the day of the rollercoaster, where she drags present-day Linda outside, where she sees Phineas and Ferb on the rollercoaster. When Future Candace went back to the future, it turned out her busting of Phineas and Ferb had resulted in a chain reaction, which caused Doofenshmirtz to take over the world. She manages to relocate the time machine and goes back to the day of the rollercoaster, where she stops Current Future Candace from busting Phineas and Ferb. After explaining things, they attempt to get to the time machine, but Doofenshmirtz rolls in on a giant tinfoil ball (which was the result of a recent battle with Perry), crushing the machine. The two go to Phineas to seek help from him, but then Phineas points out that since they fixed the future, the Alternate Reality Candace would no longer exist, which causes her to somehow blink out of existence. Relationships Phineas Flynn Candace had been very lonely as an only child prior to Phineas’ birth. When he was introduced to her, she loved him dearly. More recently, in the years after they were joined by Ferb, Candace has come to view her brother as a nuisance and devotes large portions of her time to trying to get him in trouble with their mother. She openly expresses that their big ideas are constantly getting on her nerves and has little support for them. Her urge to bust her brothers is driven by the constant danger their regular activities pose along with fact that she'd be caught if she tried doing the same thing. However, Candace has on few occasions found her involved in one of her brothers’ projects. One of those times was when she willingly cooperated with Phineas to reunite Love Händel for their parents’ anniversary in favor of romance. During the nostalgic reunion concert shortly later, she put her arm around her brother and drew him closer, savoring the family moment. Candace is aware of and on rare occasions acknowledges the talent Phineas possesses, the fun his projects are and the enthusiasm he stirs up. Candace can and would enjoy herself when she participates in Phineas and Ferb’s big ideas and often puts aside her mindset to get them grounded. She would later ignore the disappointment of having failed to bust them and admit to having had fun. She typically cooperates with her brothers’ ideas if she sees that she can benefit from them. In spite of her ever-present disagreement with Phineas, Candace cares about his safety and welfare. This was demonstrated when she saved Phineas from falling off a drawbridge into a river and when she boarded Mitch’s space station to rescue him, along with Ferb and Isabella, from Mitch’s clutches. She was grievously distraught upon the notion that she lost him and Ferb. In addition to that, she passed up a perfect opportunity to bust Phineas on his birthday. As much of a pain as he is to her, Candace has always been proud to have Phineas along with Ferb as her brothers and has admitted that she can't possibly imagine having better brothers. When Candace accidentally mixes the heroes’ powers, Phineas gets mad and yells at her. Candace yells at Phineas and says that she might as well leave, and Phineas tells her she should. Later, Candace tries to help but accidentally fires the Hulkifies to Baljeet. Phineas kicks her out of S.H.E.D. Candace, then express their sorrow for getting kicked out. Candace feels extremely bad and when The Beak's rocket booster goes out, Candace tries to warn her brother. Later, Phineas apologies and reveals that he taped back her S.H.E.D. membership card for her. Candace and Phineas awkwardly make up for their argument, and Candace immediately tries to bust her brothers now that she doesn't feel bad anymore. Ferb Fletcher Candace loves Ferb, but their relationship is really unknown due to the fact that Ferb rarely speaks. There had already been two kids in Flynn's household when Ferb was eventually introduced to Candace. Candace always tries to bust Ferb and his step-brother, but on rare occasions, Candace participates in their inventions. They shared a quite delightful time and they might consider each other as "playmates" more than families. Years after Ferb's arrival, gradually, Candace is showing her inherent personality of a typical female teenager. She comes to view herself as the only mentally mature person in her family and views her brothers as nuisances. She ever said that they smelled like motor oil and confidence. She spends much time trying to bust her brothers by exposing their Big Ideas to their mother. Most time she threatens that she'll tell their mom and yells at them after being caught accidentally and experiencing all sorts of constant danger caused by their activities. While finding her brothers' big ideas, Candace appears to be as annoyed by Ferb as she is by Phineas. However, her bust aims to her biology sibling, Phineas more, perhaps. As Ferb never responds to her yells and threats. In spite of their usual disagreement, on few occasions, Candace's willing to cooperate with her brothers in their projects as well. One typical instance is during the time when she cooperated with her brothers to reunite the band Love Händel for their parents' wedding anniversary. Due to the fact that Ferb rarely speaks to Candace, their relationship remains mostly unclear. Generally, Candace and Ferb are not very familiar. Their relationship isn't as close as the relationship between Candace and Phineas. It seems that Candace doesn't comprehend Ferb, neither. When being asked what Ferb is short for, she thought for a while and finally replied that she doesn't know it, which is kind of astonishing. Also, once Candace was convinced that Ferb was an alien and tailed after him for a whole day, gathering photos as evidence. Despite their limited on-screen interactions, generally, Candace loves Ferb and she has shown direct affection and love for him as her brother. An instance of this was when she admitted to caring about him as deeply as she does with Phineas and playfully tousled with his hair. In fact, she was grievously distraught upon the notion that she lost Ferb and Phineas. Candace also cares about Ferb's happiness and safety. This can be demonstrated by the behaviors of her after Phineas and Ferb was sent to Smile Away Reformatory School. After learning the constrained pains Phineas and Ferb suffered in the school, Candace and Jeremy Johnson managed to rescue them from the reformatory school and flee as far as possible. When they reached the damaged flying car at the edge of the gorge, Candace pulled the toolbox from the car and ushered them to fix it. Unfortunately, the car fell into the ravine suddenly, and Candace could only attempted to get her brothers work again to build a bridge. Candace even broke down and confessed how proud she'd secretly been to be Phineas and Ferb's older sister. Sobbing, she felt deeply regretful for the things she had done to her brothers and admitted that creativity was the best thing about them. Similarly, Candace once acknowledged that she had always been proud to have Phineas along with Ferb as her brothers and they are the best brothers she could ask for. Perry the Platypus Over the years, Candace has come to view Perry as “bland.” She disapproves of his presence and especially dislikes it when he sleeps in her room. When she finds him on her bed, she holds Phineas and Ferb personally responsible and scolds them for letting him into her personal quarters. Due to an incident with Phineas and Ferb’s teleportation portals, Candace’s disdain for platypuses altogether has increased. After the experience, she was led to believe that the sheer status of being a platypus was gross. However, she completely ignored this disdain on multiple occasions. One of them was when she had been on the homestretch to success busting her brothers and hugged him. Another was when she greeted, petted, and spoke to him kindly after noticing that he had returned from one of his daily disappearances. Candace was also relieved to see that Perry was still around after losing her temporary pet rabbit “Mr. Cutie Patootie,” in spite of complaining about his “blandness” earlier. Candace had even made the decision that she should be the one to take care of what they thought was Perry's egg rather than leave the task to Phineas and Ferb’s machine, feeling that their method of nurturing it was unacceptably inhospitable after having seen a documentary about turtles. Candace once yelled angrily at Perry and put him outside after tripping over him in the middle of the night. However, when Perry did not return to the house the next morning, she is overwhelmed by guilt thinking that Perry's disappearance was her fault (when in fact he had really been reassigned to another nemesis and had to relocate). She helps Phineas and Ferb in the search for Perry, and gladly welcomes him back when he returns. On few occasions, Candace has seen Perry as an agent. Though she concluded to be hallucinating, she tagged along on one of Perry's missions. She'd also seen Perry as an agent a few times in dreams. Though it was within Perry's dream, Candace had seen Perry fighting with Doofenshmirtz over the controls of a giant robotic spider near the end of her own dream. After Candace was knocked unconscious by Phineas and Ferb's method of cleaning the house, she also saw Perry in the dream that followed. He took the shape of an undercover agent fighting and protecting her from Doofenshmirtz. This could imply that she has some knowledge over Perry's double life. Candace didn't appear to mind when she woke up with the platypus beside her later. When she found out Perry was an actual undercover agent, she remarked it being the most mundane thing she'd comprehended for the day she was having. Linda Flynn Although normally they appear to have a normal loving mother/daughter relationship, it is somewhat strained. With Candace’s repeated failed attempts to bust her brothers, Linda has begun to believe that her daughter is going insane. Ironically, despite Candace’s every attempt to show Linda the boys’ ‘activities,’ the only one Linda has ever caught in the act is Candace herself. But when Future Candace travels to the past, she sees them, only for everything to go back to the way it was. Lawrence Fletcher Candace has a good relationship with Lawrence Fletcher; up to the level she calls him her dad. She obeys and respects him up to the same level as she does with her mother. Lawrence tried to teach Candace how to drive, and specially how to do parallel parking. Lawrence and Candace also go to father-daughter competitions in which both do their best effort. She does not however make any attempt to bust her brothers by telling him clearly because sometimes Lawrence takes part in the boys' activities without any apparent problems with them. Stacy Hirano Candace is great friends with Stacy, and they are very nice to each other. Candace often calls Stacy when she has a problem, being it has to do with getting her brothers busted or Jeremy. Candace will often get Stacy to help her as a sidekick. While Busting Her Brothers Candace started out thinking Stacy is reliable for busting her brothers, but seemed to rely on her less after seeing her vulnerability of being distracted. Later, however, Candace again sought Stacy's help in busting her brothers in the theme of a 19th century detective, but once again was hindered by Stacy's failure at staying focused. A later, more organized attempt at busting her brothers required the cooperation of Stacy, as well as Jenny. It involved having them trained rigorously in the utilization of meticulously devised tactics to guarantee that Phineas and Ferb's big idea would be exposed to Linda. It had at first seemed impeccable and had full probability of success. However, it failed when communications between the three was disabled by a power surge set off by Buford. Advice on Jeremy Candace often calls Stacy for help when trying to impress Jeremy. Many times, Candace is trying to impress Jeremy while Stacy and her have different plans. For example, when Candace and Stacy were going to the spa for an appointment, Candace saw Jeremy, who told them he was going to build houses for the homeless. Candace tried impressing him by working with him, but Stacy still wanted to go to the spa. Later, Candace apologized for wasting their day, but Stacy was fine, because Candace “did it for love.” When Phineas and Ferb built a Car Wash, Stacy recommended that Candace should play hard to get, but Candace didn’t listen because Jeremy asked her for a ride in a car. Jenny Brown Jenny is also a good friend of Candace's. However, not much of their relationship is known due to the fact that Jenny does not appear very often. Buford Van Stomm Candace and Buford have ended up in competitions against each other, including a Foosball game and a quiz show. Candace along with Stacy also struggled to get pizzazium infinionite out of Buford's hands. When Buford's number somehow found its way into Candace's cell phone contacts, Candace promptly deleted his entry in disgust. Candace and Buford have also had more amicable interactions. Candace once used Buford as a means of transportation to get up a ski slope. Candace also wound up speaking to Buford after temporarily "breaking up" with Stacy. Buford sympathized with Candace and started to tell her about his own experience in losing his best friend, but was annoyed when Candace ran off without letting him finish his story. Candace appeared to be concerned about Buford being on the Naughty List after finding out that his Christmas wish was to be thought of as nice by his friends, of which she may be included. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Candace and Isabella are close acquaintances. This could possibly be because of the fact that Isabella knows of Candace's crush on Jeremy, and Candace knows about Isabella’s crush on Phineas. She does not, however, seem to show a slightest interest in Isabella's feelings towards her brother while the latter provides the former with some useful pieces of advice about how to attract Jeremy; while Isabella is trying to confide in Candace about her personal problems, Candace’s attention gets quickly focused on something else. Interestingly, she apparently has no (or less of a) desire to “bust” Isabella in particular when she is involved with Phineas’ Big Idea. Candace didn't even suggest calling Isabella’s mom even though she acknowledged she was in the backyard. In a future episode, revealed July 9th, 2011 by the cast and crew of the show in a meening in New York City, Candace will give Isabella some romantic advice. Candace seems to like their relationship greatly, because she even knows the fact that Isabella likes Phineas, and often finds it irritating whenever she brings it up. She seems to enjoy hanging out with her even though Isabella is a bit younger than her. When she is sad or worried, including when her dog Pinky was missing, Candace acted like a big sister to her as she tried to cheer her up, letting her know that Pinky will turn up like Perry does. Jeremy Johnson Jeremy is Candace’s boyfriend (as seen in almost episodes). It has been seen and mentioned, that Candace built a shrine towards Jeremy. Candace would also often panic and worry so, as Jeremy has cancelled a date before. Candace’s love interest in Jeremy frequently borders on obsessive. She would often spy on him in the Googolplex Mall working at Mr. Slushy Dawg or Mr. Slushy Burger, as well as in a few other places. Candace is apparently very nervous when she’d ask Jeremy out. An example of this is when she had feared that he’d ridicule her for trying to ask him out on the Night of the Falling Stars Girls’ Choice Dance, when it had turned out that he'd been expecting for her to ask him and was set to approve. Prior to the Summer Solstice, Candace had been intent on gaining Jeremy’s trust and affection. However, she remained unaware that he returned her feelings for him. Her attempts at getting his attention ranged from casual to desperate. She didn’t care for competition and was under the impression that any other girl would be able to snatch him away from her without much of an effort. She would counter this either by trying to stir excitement and commotion to shift his attention away from her or by confronting the girl in question directly. Candace was not only insecure that he would return another girl’s feelings rather than hers, but feared that he’d simply try and put distance between himself and her on account of her obsession. For instance, she was apparently unhappy on the notion that he went out to spend time with her friends without her, when he was actually taking his little sister to see a movie. This insecurity was probably at its highest peak durint the Summer Solstice, when she saw him talking with and enjoying spending his time with several French high school students in Paris. Later, when she made it known to him that she saw what he was doing, it made him feel that she didn't trust him to her dismay. Candace was delighted to find out that Jeremy was considering her as his official girlfriend. Her efforts earn his affections have since ended. However, her efforts at keeping the relationship upheld and making Jeremy like her more remain unresolved. An instance of this was when she tried to find the reason behind him liking her and when she panicked upon seeing that he admired Eliza Fletcher’s accent. Romantic moments *Candace had dinner with Jeremy under where Phineas and Ferb's restaurant once was. *Jeremy and Candace officially became boyfriend and girlfriend after they shared a kiss in her backyard. *Jeremy and Candace had a picnic in Phineas and Ferb's bio-dome. Jeremy tried to tell Candace why he liked her several times but was interrupted. *Candace sold her good necklace and bought a silver electric guitar for Jeremy, while he sold his old guitar to buy her a pair of earrings. When their gifts were finally exchanged on Christmas morning, both Candace and Jeremy cherished them dearly and shared an embrace. *Candace received a homemade bracelet from Jeremy. *Candace and Jeremy go to a New Year's dance. Later, they kiss. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Candace and Vanessa have met on several occasions and both of them are constantly trying to bust “schemers”: Candace tries to bust her brothers, while Vanessa tries to bust her father, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. They first met on Phienas and Ferb’s ski lift. Their clothes were also accidentally switched in the laundry, and were forced to wear the other’s clothes until they met at the laundry. They both also fought over a Mary McGuffin doll which Lawrence accidentally sold to Doofenshmirtz. They sat together in Phienas and Ferb’s plane, and stay together when the kids went to visit Baljeet's uncle. Vanessa remembered Candace’s name. They later meet at the library to look for a book about disappearing object at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Suzy Johnson When Candace called Jeremy’s house, Suzy knew immediately that Candace had some sort of affection for him. She told Candace to stay away from Jeremy because she is, and always will be Jeremy’s favorite girl. From then on, Suzy played evil tricks on Candace to stop her from hanging out with Jeremy, such as training her poodle to dislike Candace and attacking squirrels on her. Fortunately, none of them have succeeded in keeping the two apart. In “Suddenly Suzy”, Suzy and Candace actually bond with each other, with Suzy saying that she only wants to make Candace look bad when Jeremy’s around to keep her control over her older brother. Otherwise, she’s “off the clock.” As Candace presumably marries Jeremy in the future it is possible that Suzy comes round to having Candace and Jeremy together. Meap Candace had a short relationship with Meap, initially believing that he was a Bango-Ru doll that had been made into a robot by her brothers and taking him in place of her failed fusion of a cow and frog to the convention as she found him cute. At the Bango-Ru convention however, he revealed a potentially dangerous ability of his, leading to Candace being kicked out of the convention and banned from future Bango-Ru conventions. Shortly thereafter, when Candace and Meap witnessed the capture of Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella by Mitch, they work together to reach Mitch’s spaceship and rescue them. At some point when she, her brothers, and Isabella are cornered and she feels she’d never make it out, she manages to free Meap from his trap, telling him to run and hide, but he instead attacks and subdues Mitch, taking him into custody and saving her and the rest of the group from a life of imprisonment on his ship. When he is given the chance to explain that he is an intergalactic security agent tasked with ‘busting’ people for things they aren't supposed to do, Candace appears to be pleased with the existence of someone sharing her occupation. Candace has been known to utter “Meap” whenever she gets scared or surprised. Mindy Mindy shows interest in Jeremy, which could possibly be why she and Candace aren’t on very good terms. Mindy asked Jeremy to sit next to her when Phineas and Ferb built a circus. Mindy also sent a picture of Candace in goth clothes when Candace and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's clothes got mixed up at the dry cleaners. Wendy Candace immediately disliked Wendy when both of them wanted the job position at Mr. Slushy Dawg. It is possible that Wendy also has some kind of affection towards Jeremy, which is why she wanted the job. Prior to the incident at Slushy Dawg, Candace oddly called Wendy on her cellphone when she was desperate to find someone to hang out with. Although, it could have been another Wendy. Albert When they meet, Albert immediately displays love interest her and decides to help her with busting Phineas and Ferb, assuring it by giving her his “Nerd Word.” Later, when he demonstrates his proficiency with technology and mathematics, utilizing both to devise a tactic to get her brothers busted, she appears to be impressed by him. Later, however, their attempts fail. Talking Zebra The talking zebra is one of the creatures in Candace's imagination. He first appears when Candace starts hallucinating after touching colored moss.The Zebra knows about thoughts of Candace and she often interacts with him. Zebra always calls her Kevin. Considering that Candace’s surname is Flynn this makes her “Kevin Flynn” (one of the main characters of the Tron franchise). Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Child characters in television Category:Fictional musicians Category:Fictional females